


Sweet Tooth

by kopycat_101



Series: Nathmarc November [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Romance, Banter, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Boys In Love, Cute, Cute Kids, Dessert & Sweets, Dorks in Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Marc Anciel, Getting Together, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Friendship, Marc Anciel Has an Anxiety Disorder, Mutual Pining, Nathaniel and Alix are Childhood Best Friends, Pining, Slash, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wingman Alix Kubdel, Wingman Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/pseuds/kopycat_101
Summary: Nathaniel has a massive sweet tooth, and loves to try desserts at the Dupain-Cheng bakery.Alix notices his love of sweets may extend to a certain sweet and shy writer. Luckily, Marinette is on a similar wavelength.Marc, meanwhile, is a pining mess. He's both relieved and insurmountably stressed that Marinette is trying to wingman for him.
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel & Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994782
Comments: 17
Kudos: 56





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Username8746489](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/gifts).



> For Nathmarc November Day 3: Sweet
> 
> I wanted to take a more literal approach, with this entry. I have a headcanon that Nathaniel has a massive sweet tooth. UN shares this headcanon and brainstorms with me about it, so this fic is a gift to her. 
> 
> Enjoy the fluff!

* * *

Nathaniel has a sweet tooth.

Anyone that knows him well know this…which really only seems to include his family and his best friend Alix, who’s pretty much family. Nathaniel isn’t exactly swimming in friends or anything.

Nathaniel’s started to get more friends lately, though, which is nice. Like Juleka and Rose and Max. Even Kim and Marinette, the last two being quite the surprise. Kim because he’s a bit of a jock, and Marinette…

Well, it’s a wonder she wanted to be Nathaniel’s friend after what he did as an Akuma.

After his Akumatization and his guilt of putting Marinette in danger, he sort of…transferred his crush from Marinette to Ladybug and Chat Noir. With that, he officially became Marinette’s friend.

When Nathaniel had a crush on Marinette, he avoided the Dupain-Cheng bakery, too flustered to visit in case he accidentally did when Marinette was in there. Now, he feels no nerves or guilt from visiting the bakery and slowly working through their entire menu of sweets.

His friends’ family owned a _bakery_. Literally _two blocks_ from school. Hell yeah he was going to go eat whatever desserts he wanted, whenever he wanted. It was too much of a good opportunity to pass up!

“I didn’t know you had a sweet tooth, Nathaniel,” Marinette giggles, watching him devour a cake-tasting platter with ease.

“He can eat his weight in sweets,” Alix deadpans around a cookie.

Nathaniel chews and swallows, before pointing his fork at his best friend. “You can too, you hypocrite.”

“Yeah, but I know my limits. _You_ don’t. If you eat so much, your teeth will rot and fall out.”

“Lies. My dental hygiene is _impeccable_.”

“Just don’t eat so much you get sick,” Marinette says with a shake of her head, wincing with a sympathetic face. “Believe me. Been there, done that.”

“That’s a mistake I’m not willing to do again,” the redhead sighs, a faraway look in his eyes as he grimaces.

“Once, he ate the entire batch of cookies his sister baked. All forty-eight of them,” Alix stage-whispers to the half-Chinese girl.

The redhead reaches out to swat at her head, the little gremlin dodging. “You helped me with that! And no one ever lets us live it down!”

“I didn’t upchuck from it, for one,” the skater says smugly. “Two, you got a cavity.”

“It was _awful_ …No sweets for a month,” Nathaniel says dramatically, hanging his head.

“Yes, absolute torture,” Alix deadpans.

Marinette laughs brightly. “Well, you’re more than welcome to come back anytime to the bakery! Just don’t get yourself sick.”

* * *

Marc finally finagles the courage to go eat lunch today in the cafeteria.

Was it because Nathaniel had asked him yesterday during Art Club? Yes. Was Marc nervous because it was _Nathaniel_ that asked him? Also yes. But he didn’t want to make his friend-slash-crush sad by ignoring his request.

Though…It took him a few minutes to muster up his courage to actually go…But at least he finally managed it, right?

Marc shuffles into the cafeteria nervously, eyes peeled for a familiar head of red hair. He quickly finds Nathaniel in the half-empty cafeteria. The boy is sitting with Alix, which Marc had figured.

Alix is the one to notice him, raising a hand. “Yo, Marc!”

Nathaniel whips his head up. His lips are around a fork, but he smiles wide around it, giving a closed-mouth beam straight at Marc. Oh God, that’s so _cute_.

Marc sits down across from Nathaniel, feeling shy. The redhead is quickly munching on his food, before swallowing.

“You’re here! Hey!” Nathaniel chirps, so sunny and bright, Marc’s going to go blind from the brilliance.

“H-Hey. S-sorry I was late…” he mutters awkwardly, digging through his backpack for his lunch to avoid having to make eye contact.

“It’s fine! Were you busy writing?” Nathaniel asks, before drinking from his water bottle.

Marc bites his lip and curls in on himself slightly. Technically he wasn’t, but what was he supposed to say? That he was panicking over just…eating in the cafeteria, like some sort of freak? Instead, he says with a cringe, “Ummm…I-I…got a l-little lost in my head…”

“Well, I’m glad you’re here anyways,” Nathaniel says, voice warm and even, soothing the anxious fluttering in Marc’s chest.

“Yeah, you’re good, my dude. Nath’s still busy eating,” Alix shrugs, Marc watching as she casually pops Skittles in her mouth. “He eats like a grandma.”

“Just because I actually take time to chew and savor my food doesn’t make me a grandma,” the redhead huffs, smacking the girl lightly on the shoulder. “I’m just not a _heathen_ that inhales everything like a vacuum.”

“You’re barely getting to your dessert right now,” the skater points out with a roll of her eyes.

Marc peers up from eating his meat and cheese _torta_ his Mama packed him, looking over at Nathaniel’s lunch. The redhead’s got a little Tupperware with what looks like…a slice of cake?

“You’re eating that strawberry shortcake like it’s an entire damn production,” Alix snorts. Well, that answered Marc’s question.

“It’s good cake!” Nathaniel sputters back. “It deserves to be eaten with care!”

The girl rolls her eyes dramatically, sighing. “You’re so _weird_ about your desserts.”

“I just have a healthy appreciation for them,” Nathaniel sniffs imperiously, carefully slicing the cake with his fork, popping a perfect bite-sized portion in his mouth.

Marc, all the while, just munches casually on his _torta_ while watching the two best friends interact. He’s learning a lot about their eating habits than he’d thought.

The fact that Nathaniel seemingly has a sweet tooth is also…very cute. And something Marc’s going to keep in mind for later.

“Wouldn’t this be considered cannibalism? Since strawberry shortcake is just you in cake form, Nath,” Alix teases. Only for Nathaniel to instantly sock her in the arm. “ _Hey_!”

“If you call be strawberry shortcake again, I’m chucking you in the Seine,” Nathaniel harumphs.

“It’s true, though! Marc, tell him it’s true.”

The writer freezes, looking between Nathaniel and Alix, who both pout at him. He slowly finishes chewing, swallowing his food. “L-leave me out of this.”

There. Neutral and not taking sides. No way this could implicate him.

Nathaniel just pouts and shoves another bit of cake in his mouth. Adorable.

Strawberry shortcake…That actually fits the redhead really well. His hair was the color of strawberries, and he was pale like the shortcake and cream topping, and he was so sweet but small…

Marc goes back to eating, face pink, just to busy himself so he won’t have to talk anymore…Or think about his crush while sitting across from him…

The rest of the lunch period is nice, though.

Maybe…Maybe Marc should go to lunch in the cafeteria more often.

* * *

“Hm…Do you think Marc’s ever come here before?” Nathaniel wonders as he picks up a tart, looking around at the bustling warm interior of the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

They were back here, like clockwork. Alix didn’t mind much, even if she pretended she hated being dragged here by her best friend.

The bakery made Nath happy. So she’ll put up with it. Plus, she liked supporting Marinette, and the bakery’s desserts were the best she’s ever tasted in her entire life.

“Why don’t you ask him?” Alix drawls, crunching on her own tart. “Actually, why don’t you invite Marc here yourself?”

“Mm…I dunno…” the redhead sighs. “He doesn’t do well with eating in public, y’know? He took forever to warm up to eating lunch with us. And he only does it once a week, if at all...”

Alix watches as her best friend sulkily pokes at his tart. Hm. That’s _different_.

“You can always try asking anyways,” she points out slowly. “Even if he doesn’t end up going, you still offered.”

“I don’t wanna bother him, though!” he huffs with a pout. “Or freak him out or anything! He always eats like he’s trying to hide while doing it. Maybe he got bullied about it? I just…”

The redhead lets out a sigh, shoving the rest of his tart on Alix’s plate. “I’ll think about it.”

Alix stares down at the unfinished tart, feeling like her eyes are about to pop out of her skull.

Nathaniel never leaves a dessert unfinished. _Never_. Even if he hates the flavor or texture, he’ll finish it to be polite and not be wasteful. And then something clicks into place.

Alix finds the edges of her lips curling. “You sure you don’t want to invite Marc so he won’t be horrified at watching you eat five slices of cake at once?”

Her best friend’s cheeks instantly flush pink, his freckles disappearing. Bingo.

“Sh-shut up! That’s not it!” Nathaniel sputters, but it’s no use. Alix knows it’s the truth.

She glances over Nathaniel’s shoulder at Marinette, who’s paused in gathering dishes from another table. The half-Chinese girl is staring at them with a growing grin and glimmering blue eyes. Alix knows what she’s gotta do, now.

“Don’t be ashamed of your sweet tooth, dork,” Alix sighs with a roll of her eyes, leaning over to gently punch her best friend in the shoulder. “Invite Marc to try out the stuff here. It’ll be a _crime_ if he’s never visited the Dupain-Cheng bakery.”

Nathaniel bites his lip, considering, before he slowly nods his head. “O-Okay. I will, then.”

Mission success.

Marinette gives an excited little wiggle, fists clenched and beaming wide. Alix shoots her a quick wink. The other girl gives a thumbs-up back. Good. Having a second person ready to help nudge these two oblivious dumbasses together is helpful.

Alix munches on her tart, feeling accomplished.

* * *

“Hey, Marc! Wanna go get something to eat after school?”

Marc jerks, looking up from his position sitting and writing under the stairs. Nathaniel is leaning half-down, smiling at him, something bright and excited.

Marc blinks back, feeling his heart stutter in his chest. Nathaniel’s never invited him to eat somewhere. During lunch to sit at his table, yes. But this is…different.

It’s very sweet that Nathaniel is offering, and he’s wearing an even sweeter smile as he does. Despite his nerves, Marc nods. “S-Sure.”

“Great!” the redhead exclaims, waiting for Marc to gather himself. Marc shoves his notebook in his backpack and his pen in his pocket, standing up to follow.

“W-Where to…?”

“The Dupain-Cheng bakery,” Nathaniel says brightly, a little hop in his step that Marc finds utterly _adorable_. “They have some of the best pastries around! You should really try some.”

“I’m more for spicy food than sweet food…” Marc admits slowly, watching as the redhead looks over at him with a semi-scandalized expression.

“Are you? Aw man…” Nathaniel says with a little pout. “I mean, they’ve got fresh breads and tarts and other things if you’d rather eat that?”

“I don’t hate sweets or anything, I just don’t really eat them much,” Marc assures quickly with a chuckle. “The sweets my Mama makes and buys are much less potent than, hm, European ones? But we eat churros and sweet breads and flan, and those can be just pure sugar.”

The redhead seems to perk up once more, expression blooming like a flower, hopeful and bright. “Well, I can recommend you the best desserts they have. Just tell me what stuff you like.”

_I like you_ , Marc thinks automatically, but doesn’t say.

“I like…kiwis. And strawberries.”

Strawberries, the tart-sweet taste bursting on his tongue. Strawberries, red as Nathaniel’s hair.

Nathaniel grins back. “Strawberries are some of my favorites too! They’ve got this _amazing_ strawberry shortcake at the bakery. Can’t recommend it enough. You wanna share a slice?”

“Y-Yes,” Marc says breathily, a bit too enthusiastic. But Nathaniel doesn’t seem to notice.

* * *

Marc sits stiffly in his chair. Nathaniel is right across from him.

They’re sitting at a tiny two-person table, small enough that their knees bumped by accident when Marc first sat in his chair. The plate with the strawberry shortcake slice they were going to share is in the middle of the table, equal distance from both of them. There’s only one fork.

He’s ninety-nine percent sure that Marinette set this up. She’d ushered them to this too-small, very intimate table. She came back with the plate only having one fork.

Marc is both relieved and insurmountably stressed that Marinette is trying to wingman for him.

Nathaniel doesn’t seem bothered whatsoever. He just gestures to the plate, like this is normal.

“Go on, try it. This is the first time you’re here, so you should eat some first,” the redhead says kindly with a little crooked grin that makes Marc’s heart flutter.

“O-Okay…” Marc squeaks. His hands shake as he reaches for the lone fork, hoping the shaking isn’t noticeable to his crush.

The writer busies himself with taking a forkful of cake, carefully bringing it up to his face as he ducks his head down.

It’s…The flavors hit his tongue. His eyes widen, and he snaps his head up to stare at Nathaniel. The redhead grins back at him, knowing.

Marc is quick to chew and swallow. “Oh, wow! That’s so good…!”

“See? Told you it was,” the artist nods with another laugh. “Go on, get another bite.”

Marc does so, taking another two forkfuls before he sets the fork down. “It’s so—so…Delicious! Just, the sponginess of the cake, the thickness of the cream, the perfect sweetness of the strawberries…!”

“And it’s the perfect ratio of cake to cream and strawberries?”

“Exactly!” Marc nods enthusiastically.

Nathaniel grins wide, picking up the fork and getting a bit of cake from his side of the plate. He holds the forkful up, saying in a serious voice while smiling, “Perfectly balanced, as all things should be.”

Marc can’t stop the giggles falling past his lips at the nerdy superhero movie meme. Nathaniel eats the bit of cake, with a wide and smug grin.

While they chat, the two keep eating a few forkfuls before passing over the utensil, switching it between the other. The slice of cake was a big and hefty one—no doubt because they were friends with Marinette, so they were treated to something extra.

After a few minutes, the cake was gone, except for one last strawberry.

“You take it,” Nathaniel says, even as he eyes the glazed fruit, obviously wanting the last bite. “The strawberry’s your favorite part, right?”

“I-I mean, it is. But you should take it,” Marc offers instead.

“You’re the guest—”

“But you invited me.”

Nathaniel pouts back at him, blue eye darting between the strawberry and Marc’s face.

The artist reaches out—and pushes the plate towards Marc. “C’mon, don’t let it go to waste.”

Marc picks up the fork and spears the piece of fruit, chancing a glance up at the redhead, who looked a little resigned at losing the final sweet treat.

Instead of bringing it up towards his own mouth, Marc extends the fork to waggle the strawberry in front of Nathaniel’s face. “Y-You take it,” he says, even as his cheeks feel warm by his actions.

No way Nathaniel would do it, right? Let Marc feed him like—

Nathaniel leans forwards without hesitation, mouth wrapped around the fork, before pulling back and munching happily on the fruit.

Marc is frozen in place for five seconds, before he finally lowers the fork and sets it back on the empty plate. Nathaniel ate off his fork. Like it was nothing.

…Actually, they technically shared the fork before then…

Marc screams internally as he stares down at the plate and cutlery with wide eyes.

“Great as always!” he hears Nathaniel say with a satisfied sigh. He chances a glance up through his lashes, finding the redhead smiling at him. “I know you’re not that crazy about sweets, but you should come here to try some of their other stuff too.”

“O-Oh, um…I…I guess…” Marc manages to get out, fiddling with his fingerless gloves, self-conscious and flustered.

“You can keep coming with me, so you won’t be alone,” the artist offers, with a strangely soft tone. The writer _stares_. The artist darts his gaze away. “J-Just an offer, though…You don’t have to if you don’t want to…”

“I-I want to,” Marc admits aloud, words falling past his lips in a whisper.

Nathaniel’s lips turn up into a tentative, but hopeful smile. Marc wonders if they’d taste like strawberries. They probably do. Nathaniel’s cheeks are pink as he runs a hand through his red hair and says, “Cool. It’s a date.”

He’s so sweet and cute, Marc is going to _die_.

He licks at his lips nervously, tasting the faint sweetness of strawberries and whipped cream, and manages to squeak out an “O-Okay. C-c-cool.”

The two smile awkwardly at each other for a few seconds, before Marc is laughing. “S-Sorry! Sorry, I’m—I’m a, a nervous laugher,” he admits, through his slightly hysterical giggles.

But Nathaniel is laughing along as well. “Yeah, no, I don’t really blame you. Uh…Maybe we should leave. We’ve been hogging the table. And I think Marinette’s having an aneurism?”

Marc whips around in his seat to see Marinette doing a dance with a hand clapped over her mouth, literally jumping for joy and squealing.

Oh. Oh, he’s forgotten all about Marinette…

“How much would you bet on the Art Club knowing about this by next meeting?” Nathaniel asks quietly with an awkward smile, standing from his seat.

“Betting means there’s a chance for more than one outcome,” Marc points out with a nervous little giggle.

“Yeah, true,” Nathaniel muses, sighing. But he smiles as he does it. “C’mon, let’s go before she tackles us or something.”

“On it.”

Marc leaves a tip, and then the two boys are grabbing their bags and speed-walking to the exit.

“W-wait…! Marc! Nathaniel!” Marinette calls after them, but it’s already too late. The duo are stumbling out of the bakery’s door, giggling and breaking out into a run, heading down the block.

* * *

Nathaniel’s laughter is sweet to Marc’s ears.

Nearly as sweet as the lingering taste of sugar glaze and strawberries on Nathaniel’s lips when the artist pecks him on the mouth before they part ways to their homes, cheeks matching his hair.

Marc can’t wait to share more sweet treats with his equally sweet boyfriend.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Just the boys being cute and eating cake together and confessing and kissing. Y'all may need to see a dentist to check for cavities after all this fluff.
> 
> Notes:  
> torta=a mexican sandwich. It uses a fluffy bun, and is a very hardy sandwich, with any number of things inside it. It can be either hot or cold.


End file.
